


Picture Perfect

by mishas_minions



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Jensen, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_minions/pseuds/mishas_minions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha use their day off to spend some much needed alone time at the park. Jensen feels inspired and decides to take a few photos with Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"Misha, come here!" Jensen called, motioning for him to join him on the porch by waving his hand.

He almost hadn't wanted to make him move. There was something about the way he was positioned that reminded him of a perfect painting. He had been standing there with his hands in his pockets, just before a beautiful, blue lake. The sun was hitting the ripples in the water just right to light the whole lake up, as if it were twinkling. The gentle breeze had been blowing Misha's dark hair back, but he hadn't bothered trying to fix it. Not to mention how nicely he was dressed, his blue, plaid top and dark jeans to match. The scenery was stunning, but Misha was probably the best part. The saying, "picture perfect" wouldn't even be enough to do this moment justice.

Misha padded over to him, a warm smile curving his lips. "It's beautiful, Jen. You couldn't have picked a better spot."

"I knew you'd like it. I thought it would be a great place to spend some time alone, you know?"

A light blush coloured Misha's tanned cheeks and he ducked his head in an attempt to hide it.

"Ya, I know what you mean. Conventions are nice and all, but I really like the privacy of a place like this," he inched closer, a cheeky grin replacing his once reserved demeanor. "Especially so I can do things like this," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and pulling him down to his level so he could press a kiss to his lips. Jensen's eyes fluttered closed as Misha's fingertips trailed through his thick hair. His hands began travelling down until they were near his butt. He playfully gave his cheeks a squeeze, causing a yelp to escape the younger man's lips. Misha chuckled, releasing him.

Misha leaned his weight against the porch railing, looking out at the lake. There was a small island across from them where he could see several small children playing, tossing a beach ball around. He smiled, letting out a small puff of air in the process.

Jensen snaked his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Misha giggled, throwing his head back as Jensen placed kisses along his neck.

"Hey, Misha," Jensen said, voice muffled by his shirt collar.

"Hm?"

"Could we... take a picture?" Misha pulled back so he could look at him, brows furrowed in confusion. Jensen wasn't one to ask for pictures, he typically wanted to avoid them since he took them so often. Misha was always the one who had to ask, so this was definitely something different. Before he could ask any questions on the matter, Jensen continued, "I just don't want to ever forget this day, everything about it is so perfect. I wanna remember being here- with you."

The look of confusion Misha once wore softened into some sort of affection.

"Of course, Jen."

Jensen released Misha so he could stand next to him, their backs to the lake. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, sliding the screen upwards to open the camera. He raised it high above their heads, insuring to capture the background as well as their faces. Just as he was about to take the picture, Misha tackled him into a tight embrace, nipping at his ear in the process, causing Jensen to break out into a fit of laughter, accidentally snapping several pictures.

"Misha, come on," Jensen whined, weakly trying to shove him off. "Just one nice one!"

"Oh, come on, let me take a few!"

He pried the phone from Jensen's reluctant hands, angling it far too low, giving them a clear view of their own nostrils. Jensen was about to make a snarky remark on this, but Misha cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss. The flash went off a few times during this action. He didn't even have to look at those photos to know that they turned out terrible, for one thing, you aren't supposed to use flash in the day. Another key reason being he didn't even fully capture their faces in the frame. Jensen swiftly reached over and propped his arm up. If he insisted on taking the pictures himself, he at least wanted a decent angle.

Misha rolled his eyes at this action, muttering something about him being a perfectionist under his breath.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to angle a camera, which you probably should know how to do by now considering you work on a television series."

Misha raised his brows, "excuse me, I don't recall working with the actual cameras before, I must be missing something."

Jensen took the opportunity of distraction to snatch the phone back. Misha grumbled at the loss.

"Alright, c'mere," Jensen chuckled, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Misha leaned into his side, staring lovingly up at him with his big, blue eyes. Jensen couldn't help but stare back, getting lost in the sea of blue that encompassed the coal black pupils. "Let me show you how to properly take a photo," Jensen said, bringing the phone closer so he could see.

"Alright mister professional photographer," Misha teased, playfully nudging his side.

"Hey, it's one of my hobbies. If you're gonna take a photo, you've gotta do it right."

Misha watched as Jensen picked the chrome filter, then held it up a few feet away from their faces. He used his spare hand to click on the sky behind them, explaining that it was better to focus on the scenery and get less lighting on their faces for some professional reason. Truth be told, Misha hadn't really been listening, he was more interested on the fact that Jensen was so passionate about this hobby. It was something small, but he was so fascinated about all of the aspects of photography. It was adorable.

Jensen counted down from three, then snapped the picture. They eagerly opened up the camera roll to take a look at their masterpiece. Upon seeing it, Misha instantly fell in love with it. The scenery was beautiful, and they both looked genuinely happy.

"You look so cute," Jensen gushed, gesturing to Misha.

Misha's cheeks heated up with a dark shade of red as he muttered a small thank you.

Jensen scrolled through the more intimate ones, feeling curious as to how they turned out. He stopped scrolling when he saw the one Misha had purposely ruined. Despite what his original thoughts had been, he actually liked the picture. Misha was smiling against his cheek, and he was laughing. They both looked like they were having a good time, and they weren't posing. It had been so natural, because that's what it was.

"I like that one," Misha mumbled, pointing a finger at the screen.

"I know, I do too... but we can't post something like that. Everyone'll know."

It saddened him to think this way, but he also had to be logical.

"How about we post the one you took, and send this one to Danneel and Vicki? I bet they'll like it."

Now that was an idea Jensen really enjoyed. Agreeing, he sent it as a text to both of the girls individually. While waiting for a reply, he opened up Twitter and began typing out a caption for the photo.

_@MishaCollins and I enjoying our day off #lifefuel_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture on my Instagram feed and instantly fell in love with it, I just had to write a little something about it! It was a midnight dabble that I actually liked enough to post, I hope you guys feel the same :)  
> P.s credit for the lovely coloring and editing of the photo to @mishjay on Tumblr! <3


End file.
